


To be Lost and Alone

by thelazyhero_ttums



Series: Characters at Their Lowest [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Gen, Hybrids, I love Tyler, It’s just a train of hurt, I’m so sorry y’all, Mentions of Death, No Fluff, One Shot, Oneshot, Season 1 Episode 7, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, The Originals (TV) Spoilers, The Vampire Diaries (TV) Spoilers, This is just a Tyler hurt train, Vampires, Werewolves, Why do I love to hurt characters, anyways y’all enjoy, light gore, like very light, pure angst, that’s all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelazyhero_ttums/pseuds/thelazyhero_ttums
Summary: Pain, red hot, and searing. Pain was all Tyler could feel. It shot in waves all throughout his body, as Klaus’ hand held onto his heart. Tyler grunted in pain as Klaus’ hand twisted slightly, almost bringing Tyler’s heart out of his chest.
Series: Characters at Their Lowest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068305
Kudos: 3





	To be Lost and Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all you lovely people, I’m here with another fic, that’s also just pure angst. Spoiler warning for The Originals Season 1 Episode 7, this fic takes place during a scene in that episode. Also, major thoughts/attempts of Suicide, please do not read if those thoughts could be harmful. Other than that, I hope you enjoy (if that’s even the right word to use to describe this.)

Pain, red hot, and searing. Pain was all Tyler could feel. It shot in waves all throughout his body, as Klaus’ hand held onto his heart. Tyler grunted in pain as Klaus’ hand twisted slightly, almost bringing Tyler’s heart out of his chest. 

“Do it,” Tyler laughed, showing his teeth that were stained in his own blood, “you’re never gonna break me.” His voice was wild, just like the smile across his face, yet it was filled with hope. Hope that Klaus would succumb to his anger and pull Tyler’s heart out, hope that Tyler wouldn’t have to suffer a single day more in a world where he had nothing, hope that this could finally be over, “The only thing you can do is kill me, so go on.” Tyler kept trying to push Klaus to the edge, he kept trying to finally find his relief, he kept trying to die. “Go on! Get it over with!” He yelled, clinging onto the hope that this will be the end. Focusing on that instead of the pain. Trying to make Klaus so angry he couldn’t see past the obvious façade.

“Ahh,” Klaus said, his voice thick with mischief and wonder as a familiar light twinkled in his eyes, one of recognition, “You want me to end your suffering don’t you?” He smiled, it reached his eyes showing he was enjoying every second of having Tyler’s life in his hands, “I  _ did _ break you. I took everything from you, and now you’re begging me to sweep away the shards of your shattered little life.”

Klaus’ hand twisted more, Tyler gasped for air as his heart felt like it was starting to break, he felt trapped, suffocated, but this is what he wanted after all. In a few short moments all of this would be over, his friends back in Mystic Falls may wonder about him, but he knew deep down they’d all know what had happened, no one goes against Klaus Mikaelson and lives to tell the tale.

Tyler saw images,  _ memories _ , play in his head as he waited for sweet relief. He saw Vicky catering at The Grill, he saw his uncle Mason; eyes glowing, he saw Matt trying to attack him, he saw the girl he killed, he remembered the pain of his first transformation, and how Caroline was there to help him. That was the one thing he regretted the most, leaving her to pursue Klaus. She wanted nothing more than to help him, and he abandoned her. He was so consumed in his rage against Klaus, he had completely neglected his love for her. He wondered if she’d mourn for him, or if she was still angry with him. He knew she had every right to be angry with him still, he’d left her, all over again. That was the most painful thing about this, not Klaus’ hand around his heart, but knowing he was going to leave Caroline once again without saying goodbye.

The pain grew until Tyler felt as if he was gonna pass out, Klaus’ hand lurched, and then, nothing. There was still pain, still hate, still sorrow, and still self-loathing. There was still: life. Klaus’ hand was empty and Tyler’s heart was still securely in his chest. Tyler gasped as he realized he was still alive, the recognition only lasted for a second though, soon Klaus’ hand was wrapped around Tyler’s throat and he was shoved back against the tree.

“Death offers more peace than you deserve, it’s better to let you live,” Tyler’s eyes grew wide as Klaus held him there, he was scared for what would be said next, “and each morning you will wake, knowing that your wretched existence continues only by my will.” Klaus looked into Tyler’s eyes, what felt like he was looking into Tyler’s very soul, “Now go, and live the rest of your days knowing you are nothing, to me.”

Tyler’s breath was short and quick the entire time, as he tried to hold back mounting tears. Klaus let go of him and he collapsed, not entirely, his hands placed on his knees, lifting his head up just far enough to see Klaus walk away. He let his head drop and his entire body soon followed. As he laid beneath the tree, he curled up, and started sobbing.

He had failed in everything, Klaus had another weapon that could make Hybrids, and Tyler had lost the fight. Not only that, but Tyler knew Klaus wasn’t afraid of him, he meant nothing to Klaus, Klaus himself made sure Tyler was aware of that through means of compulsion. At most Tyler was just some failed experiment to Klaus, and he now knew that.

Tyler yelled out in a frustration, his tears feeling white hot against his face. There he lay against the forest floor, broken and in disarray. A broken man whose hopes and dreams had been shattered in a short few seconds. He tried to pick himself up slowly, Klaus’ compulsion made him do so, but he felt so weak he collapsed again, landing on the hard ground. He sat up, putting his back against the tree, and through the blurry vision of his tears he saw something: a wooden stake.

He leaned forward, trying to muster any strength he had left. He reached out, then slumped back against the tree. He reached out again, this time he shifted his weight and fell onto his stomach. His ripped shirt exposed some of his bare skin to the cold forest floor, a welcome change to the fire his skin had become do to the pain.

Tyler crawled slowly, weakly, using his hands to drag him along the floor, it was all the strength he could muster, the rest had been snuffed out by embarrassment. He reached out his hand finally brushing the stake, he grabbed at the ground near the stake and pulled himself along, finally being able to reach it. He grabbed the stake and rolled over, his back now resting uncomfortably against the forest’s floor.

He brought both of his hands to the middle of his chest, the stake laying in the ridge of his chest. Tyler picked up the stake and centered it right above his heart, closing his eyes as he gripped the top of it with both hands and slowly forced it down. He felt as I started to cut deep into his chest, it sent waves of pain through his body much like Klaus’ hand. He kept forcing it down however, he wanted, he needed this release, he needed to be free from all his struggles. It was buried deep down, he could feel it touching his heart lightly. Just one more slight push and it would all be over.

Tyler yelled in frustration, he took the stake out of his chest and sent it flying into the bog with a flick of his wrist. He broke down again, letting his arms fall beside him as he stayed with his back towards the ground and wept. He opened his eyes and looked up, the sky and trees above him nothing but a blur hidden behind his eyes.

As Tyler lay, looking up he heard a twig snap, he shot up to his feet instantly, “Who’s there!” He called out, he was trying to keep his voice flat and intimidating but it carried all the pain and sorrow that was within him. 

“I mean no harm, friend.” A random man appeared in front of Tyler, one second he wasn’t there then the next he was.

“You’re a vampire aren’t you?” 

“And you’re a hybrid,” The man laughed, “I heard enough of your conversation with Klaus to figure that out.”

“What do you know about Klaus?”

“I know a lot about him,” The man smiled, a sort of twisted smile, reminiscent of Klaus’, “after all, he did call me his: Little Warrior.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you are experiencing, any suicidal or self harm thoughts or actions, I strongly encourage you to copy and paste this link: https://codedredalert.tumblr.com/post/109005732295/helpline-masterlist  
> And find help that’s waiting for you. There are people that love you, even if you don’t think there are, there are. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fic, kudos and comments are always appreciated, even if it’s just to tell me how I (unlike Klaus to Tyler) ripped your heart out :)


End file.
